


Standards

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugi's potential date gets screened by his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards

"You can't date her, Luigi," were the first words out of Amber's mouth as soon as the door closed.

"Why the fuck not?" he demanded, turning on his sister. "You think you're in charge of everything, you're fucking kidding yourself."

"Oh, come on. Luigi and Lucy? How fucking twee is that?" Her spreading hands suggested exasperation.

"You're right. Yeah, you're right." He sighed.

"She's cute though. You can fuck her all you want. Just keep it out of the tabloids, and you have my okay."

"Thanks, doll." He bent to kiss her cheek, and she turned so it landed on her mouth. He tasted lipstick and mint, pulled her closer to deepen it. Her nails in the back of his neck were very distracting, and he considered telling her that she was the only bitch he really needed to fuck. He decided against it. 'I love you?' How fucking twee was _that_?


End file.
